when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Rebels
"These elite rebels are the bravest high-class folks who decided to refuse and/or to decline their attendance at the evil How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony, just because of all these concerns regarding the event. They too are neutral to Rubyism, and yes, they just wanted to hope that the Rubyist Cold War should remain cooler than ever. I guess that ceremony would be a nightmare." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Brave Defector Elite rebels (Russian: Элитные повстанцы; tr.: Elityje povstancy) are a term of high-class people who refuse and/or declined to attend the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony due to so many concerns regarding the event. All of them which are non-Rubyists, and later, honorary Soviets. Elite Rebels *Amber Laurel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amethyst Star (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Aunt Orange (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Uncle Orange (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bittersweet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bleeding Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Bobbin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blue Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bracer Britches (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Caramel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cayenne (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cherry Valley (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chocolate Sun (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Citrus Blush (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cloud Chaser (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cloudy Quartz (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cloudy Spinel (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Comet Tail (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coral Shores (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Diamond Mint (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dinky Doo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Doctor Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Downdraft (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Drizzle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Eclair Crème (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fleur de Ville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fluffy Clouds (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Free Throw (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harry Trotter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Joe Pescolt (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Leadwing (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Majesty (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *March Gustysnows (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Meadow Song (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. and Mrs. Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Muffin Mare Crew (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Parasol (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Perfect Pace (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prim Posy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scarlet Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snow Hope (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sparkler (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spring Fresh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Starke Kragen (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sweet Biscuit (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tiger Lily (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tropical Dream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Uptown Clover (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Valley Glamour (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Yuma Spurs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:Terms